Frère
by Meekie-fr
Summary: Ce One Shot se passa avant les films. Alors que Jack passe du bon temps à Tortuga, il fera une rencontre indésirable.


-1-

A Tortuga, les bars n'ont pas de noms. En fait, ils en ont, mais les pirates et autres vauriens ivrognes ne s'en souviennent généralement plus. C'est dans un de ces bars sans nom, celui du coin de la rue à la sortie du port, que le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'enivrait lentement. Gibbs l'accompagnait, évidemment. Ils s'étaient installés légèrement à l'écart de la salle de danse, qui était souvent sujette aux bagarres. Une charmante jeune femme légèrement éméchée apporta d'un pas fébrile deux nouvelles chopes de rhum aux deux amis. Jack la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur avant de lever son verre en direction de son second.

-A la destruction de ce navire espagnol ! Cria t-il.  
-A ce fabuleux trésor ! Continua Gibbs

Les deux chopes en bois s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sec, renversant ainsi une partie du délicieux liquide sur la table usée. Après une longue gorgée, le capitaine du Black Pearl s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise et posa ses grosses bottes boueuses sur la table. Pendant un long moment, les deux pirates discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur récente victoire et butin. Après leur cinquième verre de rhum, ils décidèrent de rentrer sur le bateau afin de se reposer comme il se doit. Gibbs partit le premier, laissant Jack tituber à son rythme et discuter avec des inconnus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtait à quitter le bar, une voix féminine l'interpella. Il se redressa subitement.

-Jack Sparrow ? Dit la voix.

L'homme se retourna et pointa un doigt lent vers le visage de son interlocutrice. Il articula difficilement.

-En fait, on dit capitaine Jack Sparrow, rectifia t-il.

La jeune femme n'en tint pas compte et glissa un petit mot dans la main du pirate. Sans un regard, elle s'éclipsa rapidement. L'homme haussa les épaules et partit d'un pas traînant vers le port.

-Gibbs ! Cria le capitaine depuis sa cabine.

Jack était assis sur sa couchette les yeux écarquillés. On pouvait clairement lire la panique sur son visage. Le second accouru dans la cabine et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

-Oui capitaine ? Tenta t-il.  
-Gibbs, c'est horrible, inimaginable, impensable,inenvisageable...  
-Jack ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le coupa t-il.  
-Disparu, partit, envolé, volatilisé...  
-Jack ! Cria Gibbs de plus belle.

La capitaine se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce en se rongeant les ongles.

-On a plus de rhum ? Questionna le second.  
-Pas du tout, beaucoup plus grave ! Compas ! répondit-il  
-On t'a volé ton compas ?

Jack s'arrêta net et pivota en direction de son ami. Il hocha énergiquement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se passa la main sur le menton.

-Au bar, vite ! Dit-il en poussant Gibbs dehors.

Juste avant de sortir, il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Sur le sol, près de son lit se trouvait un petit morceau de papier. Il s'approcha d'un pas chaloupé et le ramassa du bout des doigts. Après l'avoir examiné minutieusement, il l'ouvrit. A la vue du mot, il fronça les sourcils avant de blêmir. Il referma le bout de papier et courra immédiatement auprès de son chef d'équipage.

-Gibbs ! Hurla t-il.

L'homme se retourna, surpris et attrapa le papier que lui tendait son capitaine avec le même visage horrifié qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Jack, on a prit ton compas en otage..?

Sparrow prit le papier et le lut à haute voix : ''Jack Sparrow, j'ai votre compas et j'ai aussi besoin de votre aide. Retrouvez moi au même bar qu'hier à minuit, on parlera affaires, Liza Scabb.'' Gibbs n'avait pas correctement lu, et n'avait pas vu la signature. Il lança un regard inquiet à son capitaine.

-Tu la connais cette Liza Scabb ? Demanda t-il timidement.  
-Oui. Non. Enfin, un peu. Elle a oublié le ''capitaine'' ! Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

A cause de cette prise d'otage, le Black Pearl devait mouiller un jour de plus dans ce port. La journée, comme l'île était vide, Jack ordonna à son équipage de nettoyer son navre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, alors qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre. Il revisitait le bateau d'un pas lent, les yeux dans le vide et la tête dans ses pensées.  
Alors que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, les différents navires arrivaient petit à petit dans le port de Tortuga, et quelques instruments entamèrent leur joyeuse cacophonie alors que les bars se remplissaient de pirates assoiffés. La Black Pearl était maintenant plus propre qu'il n'avait jamais été, et l'équipage épuisé semblait dormir debout. Jack soupira à cette vue et, dans un élan de bonté, leur fit signe de rejoindre leurs couchettes. Seuls restaient Gibbs et Sparrow, accoudés à la rambarde en bois humide.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi en attendant ? Demanda Gibbs en soupirant.  
-Maintenant ? On boit, assura la capitaine.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du second, et il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cale, d'où il revint les bras chargés de deux bouteilles de rhum couvertes de poussière. Il les déboucha et en tendit une à Jack.

-A quoi on trinque ? Demanda t-il.

Sparrow eut une minute de réflexion puis, armé de son terrible sourire, il leva la bouteille.

-A moi ! Cria t-il.

Gibbs eut une moue amusé avant de boire une longue rasade de la délicieuse boisson.  
Ainsi accompagnée, la soirée passa bien plus vite que prévu et, alors que les deux amis eurent fini leurs bouteilles, Jack se leva et partit seul en direction du bar de la veille. Les rues étaient effroyablement bruyantes et des vauriens de battaient, buvaient et chantaient dans tout les coins de rues. L'homme marchait d'un pas décidé vers l'angle de la rue. Sur le chemin, il croisa une femme très charmante, qui ne tarda pas à l'amadouer avec ses formes. Jack Sparrow dévia de sa trajectoire initiale pour s'amuser un peu en bonne compagnie. Après de longues minutes, il réalisa qu'il en oubliait son compas et se remit immédiatement en route après avoir chaleureusement remercié cette dame. Il pénétra dans le bar, avec quelque peu de retard. Il ne tarda pas à repérer le jeune femme de la veille et s'installa discrètement en face d'elle. Un grand chapeau à plume lui dissimulait le visage et Jack ne put percevoir et reconnaître que son sourire lors de son approche.

-Jacky, j'ai failli abandonner tout espoir de te voir apparaître, lança t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le capitaine n'eut même pas un sourire, il dégaina son sabre et le colla contre la joue de son interlocutrice. La fine bouche de celle-ci se pinça aussitôt et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Le visage de Jack se gratifia d'un sourire en coin. La lame de l'épée se déplaça vers la chapeau que le pirate retira d'un coup avant de baisser son arme. La chapeau tomba, laissant apparaître une chevelure brune, attachée en un chignon qui ne tenait plus vraiment. Sous son fin bandeau noir, on pouvait voir deux petits yeux d'un bleu profond.

-Liza, ça serait une joie de te revoir si tu n'avais pas quelque chose qui m'appartient.

A ces mots, la jeune femme posa brutalement le compas tant convoité sur la table. Juste après, une serveuse leur apporta deux chopes de bière. Jack en but une gorgée et parut étonné.

-C'est pas du rhum ? S'indigna t-il.  
-Je n'aime que la bière, précisa Liza.

Le pirate laissa apparaître une expression de dégoût sur son visage et se pencha de nouveau vers la brune, la chope toujours à la main.

-Alors, que me veux tu ? Ou plutôt, que dois-je faire pour récupérer mon bien ? Questionna t-il.  
-Je veux retrouver ton frère.

Jack recracha aussitôt la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre et frappa violemment son verre sur la table. L'amusement avait laissé place à la haine sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas de frère ! Hurla t-il.

Fort heureusement pour lui, aucune personne de la salle ne remarqua cet excès de voix. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé quelque peu son calme, Liza reprit.

-Il a quelques chose qui m'appartient, et je veux le récupérer. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Tu n'as qu'à garder mon compas et t'en servir pour le retrouver, siffla Jack entre ses dents.  
-Je n'ai pas de navire.

Le pirate leva les yeux vers elle et serra les poings et la mâchoire. Il but à nouveau une gorgée de bière et retira son tricorne pour le poser près de lui sur la table.

-Pourquoi devrai-je t'aider ? Lâcha t-il froidement.  
-Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai prêté un bateau, et il a malencontreusement finit sous l'eau. Tu me dois un navire, mais je peux t'épargner ceci si tu m'aides.  
-Et que cherches tu ?  
-Un objet personnel, aides moi simplement à me guider à lui, déclara t-elle.  
-Mon compas ne marchera pas, je ne souhaite absolument pas le voir.

La jeune femme se leva, enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête d'un geste bref et repris le compas.

-Je te le rendrai quand tu m'auras conduit à lui, en attendant, je le garde. En route Jacky, je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Sparrow se leva péniblement en marmonnant et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le Black Pearl, suivit de la jeune femme. Une fois sur le pont, il secoua la main, incitant Liza à rester là un instant. Il entra précipitamment dans sa cabine et s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Après un instant, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Capitaine, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais y'a une femme à bord, dit-il doucement.

Jack releva soudainement la tête. Il gardait les yeux grands ouvert vers son second avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui, il se pencha à son oreille avant de murmurer quelques mots.

-Au secours.  
-Pourquoi vous chuchotez ? Demanda Gibbs doucement.  
-J'veux pas qu'elle m'entende, c'est évident.  
-Ah, oui.

A ces mots, le pirate quitta la pièce sans donner davantage de renseignements à son ami et, une fois sur le pont, s'arrêta face à la femme, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Gibbs ne tarda pas à rejoindre son capitaine et observa la scène. Sparrow défiait la femme pirate du regard, faisant quelques pas de côtés, la main sur son pistolet.

-Tu n'essaieras pas de me tuer Jack, je le sais, dit-elle avec assurance.  
-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Questionna t-il amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Liza lui offrit un sourire forcé, qui disparu aussitôt après. Le capitaine fit signe à son second de le laisser et d'aller se reposer. Il hésita un instant avant de rejoindre les autres matelots dans la cale. Jack s'assit à une table installée sur le pont, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle l'imita, posant son grand chapeau à ses pieds.

-Je te conduirai à lui seulement quand tu me diras ce que tu lui veux.  
-Ton compas n'est pas assez important pour que tu me guide à lui ? Tu veux que je prenne un autre otage peut-être ? Dit-elle, amusée de sa manœuvre.

La bouche du capitaine fut déformée par un rictus de dégoûts. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe avant de reprendre.

-Je crois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix. T'as bien tourné ton truc, j'n'ai aucune solution, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça, assura t-elle.

Jack eut un petit rire puis, se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, il repositionna son chapeau. Dans un mouvement rapide, il dégaina son pistolet et le pointa sur Liza. Avec un simple mouvement, il aura son compas. Liza rigola mais ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Vexé, Sparrow inspira fortement avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Aucun bruit ne sortit. Aucune balle n'alla se loger dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le pirate resta immobile, la bouche ouverte. Il essaya de nouveau, plusieurs fois, avant de vérifier ses balles. Alors qu'il ouvrait son arme, un bruit sourd raisonna sur la petite table. Il leva les yeux doucement et vit les balles rouler sous la main de Liza. Il serra les mâchoires et rangea son pistolet.

-Tu n'as rien vu n'est-ce pas ? Déclara t-elle, fière.

C'était la phrase de trop, Jack se leva soudainement, dégaina son sabre et l'abatis sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul qui la sauva et elle sortit son épée à son tour, le collant sur la lame du capitaine. Ils se fixaient sans jamais détourner les yeux et marchaient symétriquement, avec une technique parfaite.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis plus expérimentée que toi à ce niveau Jack, tu n'aimes pas te battre, et c'est mon métier.  
-Non ma jolie, ton métier c'est de tuer, c'est là toute la différence, répondit-il avec un sourire.

A ces mots, elle tenta d'attaquer Sparrow, il évita judicieusement la lame avant de se lancer à son tour. Les morceaux de métal se rencontraient dans un bruit fracassant, mais le combat ne cessa pas. Il se battirent ainsi de longues minutes et, alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle, Jack se recula pour baisser son arme, sachant pertinemment que le combat n'avait pas d'issue possible, ou une qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Alors qu'il levait les mains en signe d'abandon, un épais cordage rencontra son pied et le sol couvert d'eau et de mousse le fit trébucher. Le pirate tomba dans un bruit violent. Liza en profita et pointa sa lame droit sur la gorge du capitaine.

-Alors, t'es prêt à m'emmener à...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Un coup de feu résonna. Ensuite, le silence. La jeune femme était tombée sur le côté, se vidant lentement de son sang. Jack n'en revenait pas. Il tourna lentement les yeux en direction du bruit puis se releva, encore chancelant.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé capitaine ?  
-Non, tout va bien Gibbs, merci, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Il fit un pas vers le cadavre qui jonchait le sol et se pencha au dessus. Son visage était très pâle et ses cheveux se collaient sur son front humide. Jack caressa sa joue d'un doigt tendre avant de se pencher près de son visage.

-Désolé, murmura t-il.

Il se releva, décrochant au passage le compas accroché à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Gibbs, ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel. Il affichait même un large sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Gibbs !  
-Une fois de plus, avec plaisir, plaisanta le second.

Le capitaine Sparrow retourna dans ses bâtiment. Alors qu'il retirait ses bottes confortablement assis sur son lit, il se tourna d'un air agacé vers l'entrée. Gibbs était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Un problème ? Grogna Jack.  
-A vrai dire, je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait, dit il simplement.

Le pirate marqua une pause et soupira. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de se redresser vers son ami.

-Elle voulait voir mon frère, répondit-il.  
Votre frère... ? Mais... vous l'avez tué il y a plus d'un an, non ?

Jack ne répondit rien et finit par remettre ses bottes. Il sourit péniblement avant d'adresser une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son second.

-Je vais aller faire un tour au bar moi, annonça t-il.

Il quitta le bateau de son pas chaloupé habituel, sans se retourner.


End file.
